Um I love you
by dipperphantomhive
Summary: Oz an abused child has gone to visit his Uncle for the summer. While He's there he meets a curios young man who goes by the name Raven. will Oz be able to make this Raven his or will he slip threw his fingers to somebody else.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my second fanfic I like it more than the first one I made. So I didn't really put anything interesting in it but in the next chapter I promise a I'll add something. Hope you enjoy this and tell me if you want something to happen in the next chapter. I OWN NOTHING and it really makes me cry and sad sometimes.

"GO INTO YOUR ROOM!" "MAYBE I WILL!" I stomped up my room as loud as I could just to irritate the man called my father. As I walked up the stairs I saw old photo's of my older sister Ada who I think is 17. She lives with her friends in an apartment since she couldn't stand seeing me get abused by my father and me not letting her tell the police. There were no pictures of me on the wall since my father said I would ruin all the happy memories that he could have. You see my father believes that I am the cause for my mothers death and I thought that myself a while ago but my uncle, Uncle Oscar told me that my mother wanted to save me instead of herself so I was not to blame. Of course I just got kicked in the gut for even saying something like that to him. At the end of the hallway was an attack on our white ceiling, I pulled the old wooden ladder and made sure to carefully pull it out so the ladder didn't swing down and hit my head. I began to climb up the rickety thing and reached the top. It was freezing cold in the attack and the ceiling hung low so I had to crouch when I came in here.

Every now and then you would see a roach scurry as fast as it could go across the floor. I didn't have a proper bed just a mattress that didn't even have proper sheet's, it lay under a window that had the silver moon shining on it. The moon my only source of light in this attack, I had a small wooden desk with a stool that went along with it, only one pencil hanging on the side just threatening to roll right off. I shuffled over to my poor excuse of a bed and sat down looking out my window and noticing a young man staring out his own window to. Of course he wouldn't notice me since he looked lost in thought probably over some girl, who knew. I stared at him wondering his story or his name and why I never noticed him till now since he was quite handsome. 'I suspected I was homosexual when I was forced to date a girl named Alice. I'll admit she was cute but not for me I thought of her more as a sister than a girlfriend.'

The strange man looked right at me and started to frown figuring out I was staring at him. He got up from his crouching position and I think he just threw a cigarette out the window 'well smoking isn't good for his figure he should really get out of that habit.' Wait what was I doing thinking about some other man's health when I had bruises cover my arms and a couple on my stomach. I felt cold thinking of my injuries and put my very thin blue coat on it had bunny ears attached to the hood which many adults that was cute but I just thought it was stupid to be looking like a bunny at the age of 15. Though I will admit it has gotten me my fair share of snacks when I walk into bakeries. The man that I was staring out a couple minutes ago went to go close his blinds that were black and looked more like a sheet than curtains. I decided I had enough of today. Plus I had to pack and go to a summer home that my Uncle owns in the morning better get some sleep.

Thank you for reading please remember to review XDD

-dipperphantomhive-


	2. Fun

Hi =D this is the 2nd chapter to Um I love you. I really don't know if its any good or not so please review they make me happy XDD and so I added just a little something I have no idea if it will make anybody happy either but who knows hehe… thank you for reading XDD I own nothing which is sad except for the story I made up I own all of that.

I woke up feeling the sun's rays hitting me directly in the face telling me to get up. I yawned and stretched my arms and legs like a cat and sat up, that's when I felt it. my pants were all wet and I haven't peed the bed since I was about 5 'why are my pants wet' I thought with a disgusted expression written all over my face since I already knew the answer to that. I sighed a deep sighed when the contents of the dream came to my mind, it was nothing but light snuggles and butterfly kisses but then it got harder and more desperate and I got clingy. But who, on earth did I have this dream with? That I couldn't remember at all. It didn't matter in my mind the only thing that mattered right now was cleaning this up and getting changed. I went over to my desk and grabbed a pair of green shorts with new boxers and a white shirt a bit nice for me but might as well put on a show for my Uncle since he hasn't seen me in a while. I added a black vest with a dark red tie I loosened the first 3 buttons of my shirt since it was summer after all and it was kinda hot out. Next was cleaning up my um mess as I thought about actually doing that it made me blush a dark crimson color, 'everything is fine, its normal to have these sorts of dreams.' I cursed my mind for thinking of the stupid dream it was no where near normal for me to have these kinds of dreams I don't know who it was with but I know for sure that it was a guy. I didn't even have time for all this worrying about who I had some stupid dream with but did have to worry about packing all my summer clothes before my Uncle got here and hide all of my bruises before he begins to worry about me. 'I know that it is supposed to be good when you have somebody worry about you but, I just don't like it when people waste their lives with somebody who doesn't deserve it.'

I went to the ladder and pushed it down but didn't realize the huge cock roach jump on my hand. "AHHHHH! Get off, damn you!" the roach crawled right in front of my fist so I did the first thing that came into my mind and punched the wall. "Owwww, am I really that dum. I blame you, you stupid roach." "HEY what going on up there?" a muffled voice came from below and I guessed it must have been my father. "Um what would you like to be happening up here?" a smart remark it seemed at the time. "I will beat you so hard your Ass will be broken for a month." 'err, I walked right into that one' "Get down here your Uncle will be picking you up in about 10 minutes!" I forgot about that for a minute with my now sprained hand and the dream. I ran over to my desk that was also my part time dresser and put a bunch of random clothes into a bag that I had, not even noticing what I was packing.

After I felt like I had a sufficient amount of clothes for a summer I pushed down my ladder and while walking down I noticed the roach guts and dead body from where I punched, I felt goose-bumps form just looking at the nasty thing, which just caused me to walk/climb down faster. That's when I felt somebody grab my leg with a sharp pull. I yelped at the quick movement "Look you, if I even hear so much as a complaint from your Uncle I will kill you, nod if you understand." I nodded as fast as my head would let me. "Good now just for the road and my own enjoyment." He raised his fist back so far just so he could get good leverage to punch me 'This is going to hurt' I thought then I felt it, the stinging pain in my gut from where he punched me it hurt a lot and would most likely leave a bruise after he was done. My father picked me up and threw me at the door, all I could hear was a ringing in my ears that wouldn't go away and pain all in my body. "Get up! You have had worse than this." I stood up holding on to a table by the door for support for my new injuries which felt like a sprained leg to my hand felt worse than it did before and I had a huge stomach ache. Just when I thought he was going to do something else the door bell rang. He told me to answer it which I did 'not like I had a choice' and my Uncle was there not realizing what was going on.

My uncle stood tall in a white shirt with a sweater vest to go with it. he had tan slacks with dress shoes that matched with it. He wore his small reading glasses and his blonde beard and hair made him look like a golfer. "Oz, long time no see." My uncle chuckled lightly and stepped inside and gave me the biggest bear hug he could muster. This hug caused me more pain for two reasons. One, my injuries were sore and this was making it worse. Second, I haven't had a hug in so long or been held in a kind way that it made me feel slightly nostalgic. I hissed in pain when he hugged me harder. "What you don't like my hugs?" "No that's not it its just I… Um you see… I can't breathe when you squeeze me that hard so it caused me a little pain." Part of that was the truth and another was a lie. "Oh well sorry haha. So where are your bags?" "Um over there." I pointed to my one bag over stuffed with clothes lying on the floor by my ladder. "Well go get so we can go." I ran half jogged over to the bag and bent down to pick it up "Remember now one complaint and I will come down on you so hard that you won't even know what hit ya." My father whispered in my ear which caused me to flinch at the threat and not expecting him to do that. I ran as fast as I could out of the house after I picked up my bag and that's when I saw him, My neighbor holding open, my uncle's car door. 'This is gonna be a really fun summer.' I thought a sly seductive smirk creeping up my face forgetting all the pain and sadness I had held in me.

So this chapter is longer than the other one which is kinda good for me since I really thought the first chapter to this was to short haha :D thank you for reading pretty please with strawberry's on top leave a review

-dipperphantomhive


	3. Chapter 3

AN: ~HIIIIIII~ thank you for supporting me in writing this small series my 2nd fanfiction XDD I would like to say Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of those people reading this right now. I own nothing . 'though I did add ownership to Pandora Hearts to my wish list :)'

I began to walk down our driveway, which seemed to be about as long as a football field, I had to keep taking breaks in between from all of my leg injuries given to me. "Hey I think you need some help kid?" I flinched when he startled me from my break and was about to yell at him and say I'm perfectly dandy but then I was lifted me up bridal style 'most likely the easiest for him' and began to walk down. I looked up to see my mystery man and get a good image of him. His face was a creamy white with a bit of tan mixed in with it. he had soft looking lips that were parted and he had beautiful, dashing golden eyes just shining as bright as the sun. 'this man was beautiful in every way.

As I sat in this unwanted position I began to feel a his muscles move as he walked and the warmth on his chest radiating on me, I just wanted to get a can of glue and glue myself to this chest and feel this warmth forever. 'Though, I suppose it would look funny.' I smirked at the thought.

"Hey kid, why were you limping back there anyway?" He questioned in his manly and yet very mother hen like tone. "I-I was um, I fell of a tree so I sprained my leg… yea fell of a tree, so I limp a little that's all." 'Wow, that's the best I could come up with,' this man looked right into my eyes and I felt like I should look right away but I could see very well all the concern and worry in his eyes that it was hard to look away knowing that he had this look on his face for me. "Riiiiight~ so why didn't you tell your dad you fell out of a tree. Or a servant of some kind so that you could wrap it up and have a crutch for about a week." 'Damn him why is he so smart' the thought couldn't help but leave my mind before ya know it this guy was gonna make me spill about my father and what he does to me.' I began to panic a little and shake in fear about that idea. "Hey. You don't need to tell me just sit and be patient, you'll want to tell me one day." he smiled and patted my head and had a warm glare in his eyes which made me smile and have butterflies in my stomach.

"What's your name? My name is Oz Vessaluis by the way." I put on my best smile and held out my hand. "Well Oz I'm your new servant Gilbert Nightray." 'he doesn't have a manly name though but it works for me.' He couldn't really extend one of his hands to meet mine so I just patted his curly black hair. "Well Gil it's nice to met you." 'finally.' I thought and was thinking if I should let him hear that or if it would creep him out. We made it to the car and he sat me down on the fine leather seats that smelled liked they were just cleaned and polished. 'Well who knew that my uncle was a clean freak.' "Well Gil, I'm glad you're my new servant and shall make good use out of you." I stated in a very cool manner while looking out the window directly at him to state my point. "Well master I'm very glad to hear that." He went down on one knee and looked like he was going to propose to me. 'Not my worst thought'

"I shall stay by your side forever, even if you don't wish for me I shall remain your servant till the day I die." I began to blush a little and thought of his forever. 'Did he really mean it, this stranger that I just met says that he will never leave my side. But Ada said that to and she left me with my father.' "L-look Gil I-I don't really believe in forever. It just doesn't really cooperate with me."

~GILS POV~

'I wonder if this kid is ok. I know he lied about the tree thing that was easy to see but…' "Well then young master I'll just have to make you believe in me." I stated just because I felt I had to get this kid to trust somebody. Oz blushed a little and began to look at different object around the car and some random things outside. 'I feel like I've seen this kid before but I have no idea where maybe when I was jogging outside.' I couldn't help but feel like I have seen this kid, he looked way to familiar but I just couldn't think of a time when I noticed this kid. "H-hey Gil just so you know you can call me Oz not young master or master." He seemed a little nervous at this, like he wasn't used to it. But that wouldn't be right all the servants in his house should have called him young master themselves. "Alright Oz then."

His Uncle who thought of me as his own son already hoped into the passenger side of the car while I took the driver side, already noticing the fine cleaning I did on the seats and the rest of the car.

~Uncle Oscar POV~ (sorry everybody needs spotlight eventually)

'It seems Gil here has cleaned the car I thought while sniffing in the cleaner scent that seemed to fill my nostrils every time I breathed. "So Oz, what would you like to do this summer hmm? 'Right this seems like a normal question' I was worried I would give away the fact that I planned on stealing him away from his horrible father. "Well I don't know really maybe I'll just hang with Gil." 'so he likes Gil already. Well that's good since it seems Gil fights with Alice already. This is a good start. "Right. Well if you really want hang out with him I'm fine with it. He's all yours." I chuckled at that and looked at the already easily flustered Gil. I looked at my grandson and saw a hint of what looked like hope in his eyes 'Was Oz into guys?' I thought 'I wouldn't mind but it's a shame not to see a billion balls of sunshine of him running around. But it looks like Gil can't see what my grandson sees of him, well Break and Sharon should help with that.' A final thought with a smirk on my face seeing how fun this summer was actually going to be.

AN: thanks for reading. So in the next chapter Sharon and everybody's favorite clown Xerxes Break will be in the next chapter, sorry that I put this up so late I promise I wont ditch the story and leave you guys hanging XDD


End file.
